why she can see him
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: a little peek into tod's mind ...why he lets Kaylee see him but no one else
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer none of the characters or anything like that belong to me

Umm just a little story from Tod's POV about his thoughts and feelings towards Kaylee this is my first fanfic ever in my life. So please review.

She was dangerous. She was smart. She was your worst nightmare.

That's what I told Kaylee, it's what I told harmony and it's what I repeatedly told myself.

When I took Kaylee snooping on them two, it was harmless a way of showing her how devoted Nash was to her, and a chance to spend time with her and show her a little piece of my world. It went so well she saw the constant rejections he threw at her, she laughed at all the witty comments after that .

Then the next day it backfired

I had not realised she could sense us in the room, if I had known I would never have taken her. I would have blinked us to the other side of the world if I could have. Then of course Nash caught on. They did not know I was there during the confrontation, but I was. Right next to Kaylee, I did not let her see me I was just there as a form of guardian angel.

I've been doing that a lot for some reason. Since the moment I laid eyes on her and I know it seems cliché, but I can't say no to any requests or demands she makes of me (not that she demands anything anyway though she's too resourceful to even need to ) , I couldn't say no to getting her any of the hit lists she needed even after the initial first request when I would have been willing t do anything just to find out the name that went to the beautiful maiden , then everything else however small of insane or dangerous . I can't say no.

lately I find myself taking her little nibblet's of information about the netherworld, things she might be interested in telling her tiny details, some plants, some creatures …always with a warning to either stay away or take me or Nash with her, even though I know it will be me, she trusts me, she knows that I know how strong she is, and even though Nash should be the rightful tour guide. When Kaylee makes that promise we both know she would never consider going to him, she knows he would never allow her to go unless situation required. So when she makes that promise we both understand that she's really promising to tell me, to trust me to take her there and keep her safe.

I want to be around her. When she's working and I know I'll be greeted with that annoyed-pleased half-hidden smile, or like when she's in her room doing homework or something freakishly normal and I know me popping up in the middle of her rug will make her eyes shine and her mood lift, I know ill be welcomed to stay till whenever whereas my brother cant even get through the door, or like now when even though I know Nash wont let anything happen I want to be there near her, because I feel sick knowing that there's even the tiniest risk towards her .

I feel my rage bubble when he walks away, I want to follow and find out how he can stand it and I don't mean just leaving her with the psychotic she -demon who's clearly got it out for her, I don't mean what he did to her just for a cheap hit …I mean walking away from perfection without even a backwards glance. I have never walked away willingly from her and Im never going to, if she tells me to leave or kicks me out. Fine, but I would never walk away. So I hover prepared to kill if Sabine takes one miniscule step towards her, privately cheering for Kaylee and the point blank genius comebacks, privately thrilled that she obviously cared about me, when she refused to upfront rat me out to Nash , absolutely delighted by the flash of pure undiluted envy when Nash gained the knowledge that iv been spending so much time with her and the flash of fear that raced through Sabine's eyes when she realised which side of the war I picked to join and just how much I was willing to do to help Kaylee but I think what scared her the most was that she did not know my fears and for a little while at least …she had no power over me.

Too bad I could not foresee what would happen next .

Keep reading the next chapter will be way more action …anyone ever wanted to know what Tod's fears were …well than keep reading

And please review so I know whether I should continue .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. All characters and stuff like that belong to the author and not me.

Please review. I put the first chapter up about 2 weeks back and have had a fair bit of interest but no ones reviewing. Let me know what you think, criticism is welcome as are suggestions for future chapters.

This is basically Sabine reading Tod's fears. Everyone knows Nash's fears but Tod's were not mentioned.

This was soo NOT happening. I kept repeating. Whilst waiting for the crazed mara to crack the punch line of the joke, "I'm serious" she said slowly as if I was retarded.

I glanced round at everyone's faces as we sat in a circle debating Sabine's idea. "it makes sense" Nash began " if were gonna be on the same side ,then were gonna need to trust one another. If were gonna trust one another, Then were gonna need to know this stuff about each other." he finished his tirade looking somewhat smug. Before he saw Kaylee. Who was sitting there twirling her finger round her temple, in the universal sign for crazy. The irritation from that was hilarious, and had me openly chuckling at her . Which made Kaylee cheerfully respond to my praise of her comedy by blowing me a sweet, grateful air kiss and wink. Which made Nash all but explode with pissiness . Then the nightmare threw cold water on me and Kaylee's laughing by bringing up the point of order.

"Sorry, but am I reading Tod or not?, cause if im not I have stuff to be doing.", "is it a vote?" I quipped trying to lighten the mood. "cause if it is I vote no" Kaylee stated and punctuated her point by moving from her place besides Nash , where she sat directly opposite me, to moving right next to me where she sat opposing Nash in everyway possible. making me swell with relief that I was not alone.

"Kay…it's the only way for us to trust each other…." ,my idiot brother began, " screw that. That witch knows my fears and used them point blank against me", at her words Sabine's expression got defensive. "what's to stop her doing that to Tod as well. He's the only person who's fears are still private.".

I placed an arm round her shoulder , knowing she would understand it as a sign to be quiet. Whilst I thought, Kaylee was right Sabine could use them against me, if I knew what they were. Which as it happens I did not. I know its crazy but I never had to confront deep dark fears. And weirdly enough I really wanted to know.

" Okay. Fine but read me then its done." I stuck my hand out for Sabine to hold. And turned my attention to the pretty little thing sitting next to me who's eyes were screaming for an answer as to what the hell I was doing. So despite Emma and Nash and the problems it would create. I ducked my head down so my lips were next to Kaylee's ear and gently murmured that I needed to know what I was scared off. She pulled back and watched the swirling in my eyes, whilst I watched hers, and quite simply she was scared for me.

No one noticed the paleness that swept over Sabine or the sudden shuddering that went through her body, until she fell back and let my hand go.

A few minutes and a lot of brownies later she sat up and, just stared at me. "really" she questioned "what" to say I was curious of my fears was an understatement. " your fears", "what are they" I said an unhealthy amount of eagerness in my voice as I awaited the answer. "I shouldn't say" she murmured looking at the floor. "to hell with that, I think we all want to know" I said glancing round the circle met with eager nods until my gaze fell onto Kaylee who only gave me a warning look that also told me it was my choice.

I nodded at Sabine who shrugged. Apparently over her little faint and back to the role of wicked with of the west .

"Fine. Tod your biggest fears are…" she gulped and I noticed her shoot Kaylee the tiniest most minimal glance before looking at me again. " Are dying… again, you're terrified that it will happen again and that everything will just disappear, as if it never happened, as if you never came back, your scared that you wont go anywhere else and that you just wont exist…. Your scared that Nash will never be able to properly accept that you're a reaper, and that one day he'll just snap and tell you to leave. …your scared that harmony will do the same, even though you doubt it will ever happen."

." … I don't want to say the last one." Sabine sniffed and met my eyes silently begging me not to make her say it. " go on " I said, noticing that Kaylee was squeezing my hand in an attempt to probably lend me moral support. " okay…" Sabine said shakily wiping the back of her hand against her forehead. " your terrified that one day. You will go to work. you will see the list. And …Kaylee's name will be on it. Your terrified that they will try to make you take her soul…your terrified that if you refuse. Which you will because you could never do that. your terrified that they will kill you and make someone else do it instead. Your terrified that one day Kaylee will have had enough of the supernatural and that she'll leave and you'll never see her again. And your terrified that one day she will find the truth and will refuse it."

I sat there stunned. The first ones had not shocked me, but the ones about Kaylee. I felt like ice. And could have sat there all night if not for one small girl who was just as shocked and frozen by my fears that she had thrown her arms round my neck. In the need of comfort ,or just the knowledge that I was there. And for the moment in time it was just us and the embrace, her arms round my neck and mine round her waist. Until I heard a door slam and a male's voice muffled swearing.

I pulled away " shit" Kaylee mumbled, yet made no move to follow him. Which stirred up the ridiculous sense of satisfaction. "what truth did Sabine mean?". she whispered shakily.

Uh oh Tod has to answer …keep reading to find out what the big secret is and why Nash is so mad …please review so I know how im doing


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Please review

If you like this story check out Taylee truth or dare.

Tod pov.

Staring into her eyes I smiled softly, letting her see the swirling in my eyes as I promised her I would answer eventually, but needed to find my prick of a brother. She nodded, and I was just about to poof out when her voice pulled me back to her "Tod, don't be scared of it". I shook my head in confusion indication I did not know what she meant "…my death, if its you. When my time comes, you know, To reap my soul…don't be scared, I wont be" she smiled sweetly, a little sadness swirled in her eyes, probably cause she knew how it killed me to think bout. "you wont?", I questioned quietly stepping towards her "no… I wont. Its what you have to do, you'll take care of me…my soul when its time, better than any other reaper.", I smiled, glad that she understood. I swore to myself in that moment if it was me, I would treat her soul like I treated her, I would guard it with my life, from beginning to heart wrenching end. "good, so long as you know that Kay.".

She nodded and waved her hand in a you can leave now kinda gesture. I stepped back preparing to blink out before she pulled me back again "Tod…if it is you, promise you wont let me be alone, even at the very end. Will you stay with me?", her voice cracked, and tears spilled down her cheeks. I instantly moved and hugged her tightly, quietly promising that nothing would ever stop me, that I would stay till her last breath and that it would be my greatest honour.

The sniffling soon stopped, I kissed her cheek. Promised to be back and left.

2 minutes later

"Hey bro", I sauntered in to our living room casually, secretly counting the seconds till he blew up.

He glanced up an me, his eyes bulged, his face went beet red and he charged at me. Whilst I laughed, he went right through me and collided with the wall, I had been smart enough to be visible yet untouchable.

He got up and faced me, I smirked patronisingly "feel better?.

"YOU PRICK, YOU STUPID MISEERABLE LIFE KILLING, WORLD RUINING SORRY EXCUSE FOR A CREATURE. HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU? HOW VERY DARE YOU?, TRY TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND THEN WALTZ IN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. YOU CANT JUST DO THAT, ITS WRONG, ITS TWISTED, YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND FIND A DAMN CORPSE…BUT YOU STAY AWAY FROM KAYLEE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BEING AROUND HER" he screamed furiously before collapsing in a chair, face returning back to normal colour.

"okay. Firstly, im not trying to steal Kaylee from you. Secondly, I have every right to be round her and thirdly its twisted that you think me plus girlfriend and get the answer of corpse", I said calmly, standing in front of him. " okay first, lie. Second, how? And third true point.", he responded looking up still glaring at me somewhat murderously. " look, bro…im really not, me and Kay are just friends. Im not trying to steal her. And second because we are friends, it gives me the right to be around her.", he huffed in response clearly somewhat disbelieving , we stayed for a minute just thinking before he snapped me out of it "…why are you scared of losing her?", and for the second time that night I had a question I couldn't answer, wouldn't answer, I laughed bitterly, humourlessly.

"She's not mine to lose brother", I stated solemnly before blinking out. Destination permanently etched into my brain.

Any guess as to where he's gone?…ple


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

It had been a week. One long ass week, full of reaping souls and avoiding specifically named people. Aka- Nash, Sabine and Kaylee. Although mostly the former.

The only one I wasn't deliberately avoiding was Kaylee, the truth was I just hadn't had time to go see her, between pizza and the hospital, it had been crazy…and not the good kinda crazy.

So when Kay called and invited me to hang out, I jumped at the chance. Not caring about what happened last week, or anything else. Just caring that I could finally see her again…I guess that should have been the first clue.

"Hey", I laughed cheerfully. Popping up randomly in the middle of her rug, grinning when her face instantly seized with joy when she saw me. "Hey you, long time no see", she smiled sliding of her bed and sitting opposite me on the rug.

"Sorry bout that, works been crazy", I apologised guiltily, feeling bad about it.

"Don't worry, and which work?", she smiled, gently taking one of my hands understandingly.

"The hospital", and felt kinda depressed, all the faces and souls of those I had taken flashing through my mind, pulling me down into a tiny pit of darkness…a pit I was starting to get used to.

I was so deep down in the pit, I barely noticed a pair of tiny arms wrap around me, not until that lovely voice started whispering sweetness into my ear.

Then for the first time, I began to try to pull my way out. Telling myself that I would not disappear or get dragged down, not whilst she was trying to stop me. I wouldn't allow her efforts to go to waste.

Wrapping my arms around her, I let the sound and feel of her chase away the dark. Until I felt bathed in sunlight, until I could feel it all but spilling out my ears.

When I pulled away, I just looked at her. Trying to find the words to properly thank her, "Don't, don't thank me, don't even think about it…just promise me something".

I nodded "anything", my voice sounded broken and desperate. "If you need to, if it gets too much. If you feel yourself slipping. Please come to me, anytime, anyplace. Promise you will come to me…let me help you". Instead of answering, I swept her into my arms nodding furiously, wishing the moisture in my eyes would disappear. Wishing I could stop the tears.

Then she pulled away, and began to wipe the tears away with her thumb, gently brushing them away. Staring into my eyes.

Then almost in slow motion, she hugged me again, only his time when she pulled away, she placed her lips over mine, sending a jolt through me, a jolt of pure sweetness, a jolt of pure Kaylee. I stopped thinking, only focusing on the way her lips moved against mine, the way her hair felt between my fingers and the way she cradled my face in her hands.

Then her bedroom door opened and all hell broke loose.


End file.
